Pas de Trois
by Setsumi-san
Summary: These drabbles chronicle the milestones in the relationship between Keiko, Aiko, Yuuko, and their three nerdy admirers to age one hundred. When did they fall in love, who will get divorced, and who will lose a baby? Suzuki/Keiko, Yamada/Aiko, Tanaka/Yuuko
1. Mosquitoes

**Pas de Trois**

An Utena Drabble Collection by **Setsumi-san**

**Disclaimer: Revolutionary Girl Utena belongs to Chiho Saito and Kuniko Ikuhara. I do not, never have, and never will plan to make any money off of these drabbles.**

XXXXXXX

**Mosquitoes**

Keiko, Aiko, and Yuuko sat under a large maple tree looking at the three nerds disgustedly. They'd been trying to woo them in every way possible for months, but this took the cake! First they'd simply given them love letters, then they paraded in their marching band outfits and sung a stupid little chorus, and now they'd parachuted down in Cupid outfits!

"Happy…Valentine's…Day!" they sang in an increasing scale.

Keiko glanced at her girlfriends knowingly. They nodded and kicked them in the groins. These guys were like mosquitoes: They would be around in the summer, but you went outside anyway.


	2. Clown

**Pas de Trois**

An Utena Drabble Collection by **Setsumi-san**

XXXXXXX

**Clown**

"Go away, Suzuki!" the pigtailed girl sobbed.

"But what kind of guy lets his girl cry?" he asked.

He was wearing a goofy clown nose and dancing in her doorway. She was too devastated to slap him, so she returned to crying in her pillow. How could Touga break up with her after only a month?

Suddenly she heard a ker-thunk and noticed that he'd slipped on a banana peel. A weak chuckle lurched out of her mouth and he grinned. That hadn't been part of his act…but he didn't care as long as it made Keiko smile.

XXXXXXX


	3. Book Boy

**Pas de Trois**

An Utena Drabble Collection by **Setsumi-san**

XXXXXXX

**Book Boy**

Aiko was not the least bit _concerned_ when Yamada fell down two flights of stairs as he carried her books. She was not _concerned_ when he was sprawled motionlessly like Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man for ten seconds. She _certainly_ was not _concerned_ when the other students did nothing but point and laugh. She was just…angry that she had to help him to the nurse's office in front of all the cool kids.

"If you ever embarrass me like that again you can't help me out anymore, understand?" she mumbled, hiding her blush.

He just smiled while she bandaged his cheek.

XXXXXXX


	4. Four Eyes, Two Hearts

**Pas de Trois**

An Utena Drabble Collection by **Setsumi-san**

XXXXXXX

**Four Eyes, Two Hearts**

Nanami Kiryuu and her clique looked through last year's yearbook and tried to decide whom to invite to her latest soiree. Certain people wouldn't do like members of the Chess Club. After all, Nanami had a reputation to uphold.

"Should we invite Setsumi Hojo?" asked Aiko.

"No," their leader replied snippily, "that girl's involved with those AV idiots."

Yuuko flipped to a random page and said, "Ooh! Who's _this_ cutie? He'd add real sparkle to the party, Miss Nanami!"

All three looked at the redhead as though she'd declared to walk across the schoolyard naked. Yuuko shifted uncomfortably. Was it something she said?

"Don't you recognize that weirdo?" Nanami asked, glaring.

"Huh?" she questioned.

"That's Tanaka. He's just not wearing his glasses," Keiko explained quietly.

She gaped at the photo again and the corner of the page trembled between her fingers. They were right! Was this really egg headed Tanaka? He looked…_handsome _without his specs.

For the first time Yuuko realized that _she_ was the nearsighted one.

XXXXXXX


	5. Reception

**Pas de Trois**

An Utena Drabble Collection by **Setsumi-san**

XXXXXXX

**Reception**

WHUMP! Keiko angrily pushed Suzuki's thick textbook down while they ate in the crowded dining hall. They'd worked too damn hard to get each other's attention for him to waste it on his studies now. Besides, he could make A's in his sleep.

"What's so interesting anyway?" she sniffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said in his nasally voice, "It's just that I need to research receptive behaviors for my Honors Report."

"Re-what?" Keiko said.

"You know: hugging, looking at each other…holding hands."

"Suzuki, I know you hate that we don't hold hands during school, but at least be man up and tell me to my face!"

His features withered.

She sighed and said, "Look, you're great, but what would the other girls say if they saw me with a ner…um…a natural brunettes?"

"But you're brunette t-"

"Shut up! We WON'T hold hands during school, got it?!" she barked.

He sighed. Why had he ever gotten his hopes up? Even if she _didn't_ mind public displays of affection, he would probably faint on the spot like a sack of potatoes if she tried anything.

"But," she murmured, "But school's not _technically_ in session today…so I GUESS I can grant your stupid wish."

He didn't know which reception was better: her silky palm in his or the gaping cliques all around them.

XXXXXXX


	6. The Dork Gene

**Pas de Trois**

An Utena Drabble Collection by **Setsumi-san**

XXXXXXX

**The Dork Gene**

When Keiko was a freshman she worried constantly about everything from her grades to how cool and pretty her children would be. As one of the most popular girls in school she had to be a Grand Duchess come Hell or high water. Most importantly, every duchess needed a duke and hers was going to be Touga Kiryuu.

She had been Nanami's slave mule just to get near Touga for so long that she couldn't remember anything else before seventh grade. When she had finally achieved her dream she had been on top of the world… until she went through his cell phone records and seen all of those other girls' names.

Fortunately, she was now old enough to understand that her prince had been in the shape of a so-called "geek" and that she would love their children no matter how they turned out. Besides, Suzuki was a genius. With her beauty and his brains their child would be perfect!

Her little sister had warned her to watch out for him passing on his "dorkitis" though. She insisted that it was highly contagious and if Keiko wasn't careful their child would be playing games like "World of Warcraft" and reciting "Monty Python" lines before she knew it. Of course she'd scoffed. There was no way nerdiness was contagious.

At least that was what she believed until she saw her boyfriend and his stupid buddies in full blown Knights of Nih cosplay right there in his front yard. Keiko gawped at them like a dying fish.

"Are you seriously going out like that?!" she shrieked.

"Cosplay…Cosplay…Cosplay!" the trio sang.

She gulped. Maybe she should talk to her doctor about getting tested for dorkitis after all.

XXXXXXX


	7. No Compass: Part I

**Pas de Trois**

An Utena Drabble Collection by **Setsumi-san**

**No Compass: Part I**

_Aiko, Aiko, Aiko, where __**are**__ you?_ Yamada thought anxiously.

For that matter, where was he? He should have known better than to drive downtown at one in the morning, but he couldn't sleep until he found his girlfriend. His mother had gone too far this time.

She'd claimed Aiko had fled his family's mansion for no reason in the middle of a pleasant conversation while he was running errands. It took him three hours to fish the truth out of her. His head throbbed with worry as he remembered the details of her confession.

_**Six hours earlier**_

"_**Why should I let you date my son, little lady?" Mrs. Yamada asked the younger girl.**_

_**Mrs. Yamada was a woman with frosty blue eyes and jet black hair who took excessive pride in the family reputation. Her son had always been obedient and sharp, but lately he'd been saying things like he didn't want to take over his stepfather's business.**_

_**She knew it was all this girl's fault. Her boy never talked back before he dated her. **_

_**Aiko was no coward, though. She crinkled her nose and sat up even straighter in her chair.**_

"_**Why should I need your permission to date him, ma'am?" she sneered mockingly.**_

_**Crash! She jumped as Mrs. Yamada hurled the teacup across the living room.**_

"_**You listen to me," snarled the woman, "It took me twelve years to find a new father for my boy, and we are NOT going to be associated with commoners EVER again. I know you can only attend Ohtori only because your father works for the Kiryuus."**_

"_**But-" she said.**_

_**The woman whistled shrilly, and large Rottweiler bounded in and backed the poor girl into a corner. Aiko shook like a maraca and teared up. This woman was crazy!**_

"_**Get out of our house and break up with my son or you're dog food. Do you understand?" she said.**_

"Ohhh! Honey, at least call my cell phone!" he moaned to the air.

All of a sudden his heart splashed into his stomach. Half a block up, a burly thug raised a butcher knife above an alarmingly familiar girl.


	8. Tanaka's Pixel Pixie

**Pas de Trois**

An Utena Drabble Collection by **Setsumi-san**

**Tanaka's Pixel Pixie**

"Keiko's birthday party is in forty-five minutes and you haven't even changed into your suit! What's wrong with you? Quit playing that stupid game," Yuuko huffed.

Tanaka's video game hobby was a constant argument between the two of them. Some guys watched sports whenever their girlfriends looked for a little sympathy. He pumped enemy soldiers full of lead/grenades/lasers. At first she tried to play with him, but those things were just so…so _juvenile!_

"I can get ready in forty-five minutes, Pixie. Just let me get into the enemy base!" he said.

She stomped over in her midnight blue gown with her earrings jangling, and promptly unplugged the console. A fan boyish shriek erupted from Tanaka's throat. All his work was down the drain.

"Humph. It serves you right; now get ready. I swear, sometimes I think you like that game more than you like me," she said.

His horror slowly melted into a bubbling lava pit of anger. She just didn't understand! To her it was another "stupid guy thing." After he met her he'd discovered that the best part wasn't blowing up mutants or racing cars across mountain tops. Didn't she know?

He intently watched her apply her lip gloss in the mirror.

"What? If you want to argue get it out of your system now," she said.

"You don't know what the best thing about video games is, do you?" he said darkly.

In half of a nanosecond he got up and kissed her with all his might. She squeaked bashfully and dropped her makeup. His hands cascaded through her copper hair. God, he'd sure changed beautifully from that timid little freshman.

When they parted she panted, "Well, what _is_ the best thing?"

He smiled and replied, "There's only a one letter difference between the words pixel and pixie."


End file.
